The Antidote
by freefloe123
Summary: Somebody has poisoned Sonny's coffee beans and he is going to make them pay.


He was driving out of the city as fast as his care would carry him. No limo drivers this time it was just him and the open road. It had been a long time since he had been in the country and he had forgotten how beautiful and quiet it could be. He stopped his car along side a field that was bare except for a few scattered trees. About thirty yards inward was the beginning of a small lake. The lake had only one dock extending from its shore with one boat to match. This is what Sonny was eyeing as he shut off his car. He sat motionless for a few minutes before sporadically jumping out of the car as if he thought it would explode. He started to run through the field faster and faster towards the lake, off the dock, and right into the water. His body was shocked from the cold ripples; it was only April and the spring sun had yet to warm the lake. Sonny's heart begins to slow down as he drops his head in and out of the refreshing water. With a quick sigh of relief he swims to shore and gets out. The sun was warm on his back. This escape was exactly what he needed; he was ready to return to the mess he had left in Port Charles. A mess that was so big a small army would have trouble with the clean-up.

Carly: "Sonny, where have you been? It has been crazy over here."

Sonny: "Don't worry about it. I'm back now and that's all that matters."

Sonny reaches in his damp pocket for his cell phone which surprisingly still works.

Sonny: "Jason, I need you. Come quick."

It was a matter of seconds before Jason, Sonny's right hand man and neighbor, was opening the Pent House door.

Jason: "You ready?"

Sonny: "I have a plan."

His eyes glare in Carly's direction who takes her cue to leave and retreats upstairs.

Sonny: "My family hates me, Alaczar is after me, and Ric still wants to put me behind bars, what can I do? I'll tell you what I'll do; I will fix it."

Jason: "No Sonny, it's too big of a job to do on your own."

Sonny: "Can I count on you then? But just to tell you it won't be easy."

Jason: "You know you can, if you are really serious about this you can count me in."

With those words it had been settled; they would attack the problem together just like they have so many times in the past. Sonny left the room and began to make some phone calls. Jason went back to his pent house to prepare for the attack. When he arrived back in his room he found Courtney at his door.

Courtney: "I know Sonny has created this mess, everyone knows. He is the biggest coffee importer in this city. It had to be his coffee that was contaminated. Over half of the city is sick and over 1000 people have died. What is he going to do about this?"

Jason: "We are going to fix it."

Courtney assumed that "fix it" taking out the guy who ordered the contamination. This is exactly what Sonny and Jason had in mind however they would not only take out the predator but also find an antidote to cure the city.

The plane was fueled and ready to go. Sonny tried to calm Carly down by telling her that everything would be ok and that he would be back soon. This didn't work and he and Jason took off in the midst of an uproar. The plane landed in Colombia just after midnight. Sonny knew from his informers that a man by the name of Carlos San Louco was the last man to touch the shipment. Once Sonny heard that name his heart sank; he was one of Faith's old lovers and would do anything to win her back, destroying Sonny is just the romantic gesture he needed.

Sonny and Jason left the airport on foot and walked for about and hour before entering a bar. Everyone turned there heads when they walked in. Sonny inquired with the bar tender about where he might find Carlos. He told Sonny that he was vacationing off the northern coast with his wife to be. Sonny could care less about his romance; he just figured it would be a good time to strike. They took a small boat to his private island and docked it about 500 ft. away from his house; they wanted a surprise attack. They waited till all the lights in the house went dim then they knew it was time for them to make their move. Jason went first and Sonny followed.

When Jason reached the house he saw an open window on the first floor. He through a can of gas into the house; they wanted Carlos alive so that they could get the antidote. Once they knew that the gas had worked and that everyone knocked out, they entered the house. They kidnapped Carlos and brought him to the plane; they set off for Port Charles to make the antidote and then to kill Carlos.

They arrived in the city early the next morning, after a few phone calls Sonny was able to find a way to sneak Carlos into the hospital. He would need there medicines to make the antidote.

Sonny: "Don't play with me Carlos. Here is the stuff now get to work. Jason, watch him and if he tries to escape tell me, I'm sure we can make an unpleasant arrangement for his co-workers down in Colombia, isn't that right Carlos?"

Carlos didn't want to cooperate but he was no match for Sonny's treats. He worked furiously in hopes that if he made the antidote fast enough Sonny would spare his life.

Sonny: "Why should I let you live? You will only try to destroy me again."

Carlos: "No Sonny I have learned my mistake. Please senor, have mercy on me."

Jason: "Have mercy on the thousands of people you killed we cannot just let that go. Besides who knows the trouble you could cause if you ever did gang up with Faith. We have to prevent that here and now."

With that Sonny took the antidote and gave Jason the go ahead. Jason raised up his gun and pressed it against the back of Carlos' head. He was seconds away from pulling the trigger when there was a crash and Faith and her men came running through the lab door. She was not about to let Sonny kill her best chance or revenge. What other man then Carlos was willing to risk everything to hurt Sonny. This was her type of guy. Her men quickly disarmed Sonny and Jason by claiming to hurt his family if they didn't cooperate. Faith then rushed Carlos out of the hospital. That was the last Sonny and Jason had seen of Carlos, at least for now.


End file.
